


Whatever You Want To Do

by swampgem



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Explicit Language, F/F, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Nerdiness, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 22:29:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6060423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swampgem/pseuds/swampgem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its a slow night at the barn, Amethyst and Peridot sneak off to make out in a car. Amedot PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whatever You Want To Do

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy :)

It was late and quiet, a glowing crescent moon and a sea of tiny stars illuminated the night sky. The only sounds they could hear were the distant chirping of crickets, their own footfalls, and Amethyst’s quiet laughter as Peridot dragged her through the grass by her hand.

They reached the end of the field and began navigating through a small copse of trees towards an old car that appeared to have been abandoned there years ago and was becoming overgrown with vines. A few moments later they were pulling open the door and climbing inside. Amethyst had discovered it a while back and filled it with spare blankets, pillows, snacks and assorted piles of garbage from her room. She had started off using it as a secret napping spot but had recently started bringing Peridot along with her to talk and joke around, although in all honesty they usually ended up spending most of the time kissing.

“I have changed my mind, this is irresponsible. I should go back and tell Pearl that I finished the secondary control panel so that she can run an inspection and make sure everything is functioning at optimal capacity.” Peridot muttered. She knew that working on the drill was of upmost importance and that she should still be working right now, but the truth was she just couldn’t stop thinking about Amethyst or what she wanted to ask her. Maybe if she got this over with now it would stop lingering in her mind.

“Come on, don’t worry about it. Pearl is in the barn pretending she isn’t watching Steven sleep anyway so she won’t even notice you’re gone, and even if she does I’m sure she can handle the job by herself. She’s like super smart after all.”

“She has demonstrated an impressive level of intelligence and expertise.” Peridot admitted, keeping the implied _for a Pearl_ to herself. She was making an effort to understand the Crystal Gems, but it was going to take a long time for her to unlearn the hierarchical system embedded in gem society. Rank seemed to mean nothing here. And even more than that, she was starting to see that living somewhere where gems were not restricted to only a certain occupation allowed them to develop a range of unexpected skills and flourish as individuals who were potentially much more impressive than they would have been otherwise. In a certain sense, it was a much more logical way to live. _Besides, on Homeworld I would never be allowed to do this_ , she thought, leaning forward and planting a kiss on Amethyst’s lips.

 

“I wanted to ask you something. About humans.” She added after pulling away.

“Well… A lot of the stuff humans do confuses me, but I guess I’m the closest thing to an expert around here other than Steven.”

“This is not something I want to talk to Steven about. Or anyone else.” Peridot replied dismissively, “As a matter of fact, I specifically want it to be you.” She reached out with one hand as if she wanted to rest it on Amethyst’s leg, but hesitated and returned it to her side instead.

“Fire away - I mean - go ahead and ask” Amethyst corrected, not wanting to get into another discussion about idioms and etymology. She found Peridot’s nerd talk (or ‘periphrasing’ as she liked to call it) very endearing, but there are some conversations she would rather avoid.

“During my viewing of the various episodic programmes available on Steven’s primitive visual entertainment device - ” she was briefly interrupted by Amethyst’s giggling, which she decided to ignore “ - I came across several scenes which made inferences to the concept of ‘sexual activity’, which judging from context I presumed to mean that there are many behaviours other than mouth to mouth contact which humans engage in with the purpose of displaying affection and romantic attraction to each other.” Amethyst was still chuckling and was trying to quiet herself down; it was becoming apparent what direction this conversation was going in. She nodded for Peridot to continue. “I do not understand why this is humorous to you,” Peridot crossed her arms, “Nonetheless, what I wished to inquire is whether or not you would be willing to… engage in these activities… w-with me.” She stuttered, attempting to look confident despite the furious blush that had rapidly spread across her face.

“You want to have sex!?” Amethyst shouted, laughing at full volume now while Peridot muttered something along the lines of being ‘curious about the experience’. “I’m sorry,” she said, wiping her eyes, “I just didn’t expect you to be so blunt! But I mean, are you kidding? _Of course_ I’m willing, hell yeah!”

Amethyst patted her lap, indicating that Peridot should come and sit. The green gem observed her for a second, and then scrambled over. Once she had made herself comfortable Amethyst gave her a smooch on the cheek.

“So… do you know anything about sex?” 

“I have a vague idea,” Peridot mumbled, “of course this kind of behaviour is discouraged on Homeworld. And for gems to partake in it together is unthinkable. However, it is difficult not to notice that certain parts of one’s construct feel… pleasurable… when touched in a certain way.” 

“Mmm.” Amethyst was kissing along Peridot’s jawline now, she wondered if this meant that Peridot had masturbated before. The mental image was very pleasant. Did she used to do it with those floating robot fingers? Distractedly, she realised Peridot was trying to ask her something.

“Have you had sexual relations before? With humans or… other gems? Garnet? Pearl?” 

“No!” She let out a bark of laughter, “I mean, not with Garnet and Pearl, though I can’t pretend haven’t thought about it once or twice over the years. I’ve been with humans before though, yeah.” 

Peridot blushed.

“So then you are aware of, um, what to do?”

“There are _a lot_ of different things we could do. Anything in particular you’d like to try?”

“Everything!” Peridot declared proudly, after a brief moment of deliberation.

“Okay even I think that’s a little unrealistic,” Amethyst laughed, “how about we ease into this slowly, just go with what feels right and see what happens. Sound good to you?” Peridot made a sound of agreement. “But first of all we need to make something clear. If at any point you’re uncomfortable, or you want to stop, just tell me and we’ll stop. No hard feelings yeah? I want you to feel safe and happy.”

Peridot nodded in understanding. She had started running her fingers through Amethyst’s hair and fiddling with a loose curl by her neck. “You too.” She added, quietly. Amethyst smiled.

 

Time seemed to drift by aimlessly as they sat and kissed each other to their heart’s content. After a long while, Amethyst noticed Peridot timidly running her hands along the bottom of her shirt, her thumb lightly stroking along her hips underneath the cloth.

Amethyst reached down and grabbed the hem of her shirt, pulling it off completely. The movement caused Peridot to tumble backwards and off her lap, where she sat wide eyed and more flustered than ever, trying desperately to avert her eyes while Amethyst unclipped her bra and tossed it carelessly onto the front seat along with her shirt, crumpling a few empty food wrappers in the process. Peridot’s face burned as she stared intently her own knees in order to avoid looking at Amethyst’s exposed breasts. This was a situation she had admittedly fantasised about on several occasions, but having it happen in real life was something she had never expected and had not even remotely prepared for.

“Hey, Peri,” Amethyst lowered her voice and Peridot felt her lean in slightly, “you know, you can touch them if you want.” 

Peridot swallowed apprehensively. After a moment of faltering she reached out and ran her hands tentatively over Amethyst’s breasts, holding them gently and finally allowing herself to look. She noticed absentmindedly that she could now see the whole of Amethyst’s gem, which was generating a very faint glow (until now, she had only been able to see the top half of it over the collar of her shirt). Unable to drag her eyes away she watched her own hands caress the other gem’s breasts, pausing to give extra attention to her nipples and then cupping the sides and pressing them together, feeling their weight. She let go and watched them bounce faintly. Amethyst giggled.

She was happy to let Peridot explore her body, but after a while she couldn’t hold herself back anymore. Leaning forward and kissing the other gem flat on the mouth, she pushed her backwards until she was lying down and crawled on top of her, pressing their bodies together. Amethyst was warm and heavy, and Peridot could feel her weight and the subtle strength in her movements.

Peridot lost track of time completely as she lay under Amethyst, kissing her lazily while stroking her hands over the other gem’s sides and up and down her back underneath her fluffy hair, eagerly touching everything she could reach. In such close proximity she could feel how warm Amethyst’s face was. Amethyst shifted slightly and left a row of small kisses down Peridot’s cheek and onto her neck, causing the smaller gem to let out a snicker as a few loose strands of Amethyst’s hair tickled her face. She ran her hand up Peridot’s stomach and over her breasts, rubbing her thumb over the nipples she could feel hardening under her clothes and listening to the hitches in the other gem’s breath. Peridot had started making small noises in between her shaky laboured breathing, and Amethyst could feel herself getting excited in response to them. Impatiently, she kissed Peridot’s collarbone and slid her hand down her body with the intention of reaching between the other gem’s legs, but Peridot made a sudden high pitched sound of protest and quickly grabbed her hand, stopping it where it rested on her lower stomach.

“Is everything okay?” Amethyst asked, sitting back and brushing some of her messy hair out of her face, breathing heavily, “what’s wrong?” She had stopped immediately and was now giving Peridot a concerned look.

“N-nothing’s wrong!” She squeaked, turning an even darker shade of green than before. Amethyst tried to pull her hand away but Peridot held it firmly in place.

“We can stop if you want?”

“No,” Peridot stammered. “I… I don’t want to stop. Please. I’m enjoying this – a lot, I mean, that’s an understatement – It’s just... hah… this is embarrassing.” She mumbled something about ‘biological functions’ so quietly that it was impossible to hear.

Amethyst stared as the other gem avoided making eye contact. Realisation slowly dawned on her.

“Oh,” She glanced down at her hand and Peridot’s legs, which were now tightly pressed together, “Ooooooh.” The rigid grip on her hand had loosened, and she took the opportunity to continue moving in the direction she had been going before, this time Peridot made no move to stop her. Slowly, she pushed her hand between Peridot’s thighs and immediately felt that she was soaking wet, to the point where it had completely saturated the cloth and was beginning to leak into the blanket underneath her. Amethyst let out a long breath, “holy shit, that’s so fucking hot” she gasped. _This intense of a reaction just because of me?_

“I-It is?” Peridot squeaked, she had spread her legs again to allow the other gem’s hand better access and her knees were shaking slightly. “I mean…” A lopsided grin formed on her face and her voice took on an odd combination of cocky flirting and awkward spluttering, “well, y-you are an exceedingly attractive – I mean – your physical construct is very pleasing to look at. A-and to t-touch.” She continued talking but Amethyst was having a hard time listening. All she could think about was dipping her fingers into that warm wetness, and the intensity of her desire was overwhelming. Distractedly, she heard the smaller gem say something about the shape of her lips and she instantly perked up and removed her hand, grinning, and realised exactly what she wanted to do. She took a few deep breaths and attempted to calm herself down.

 

“Hey P-dot, wanna try something?”

“Uh,” Peridot shifted in her seat. “What is it?” The purple gem paused for a moment trying to think about how to describe this using language that Peridot would understand, and then how to do that without sounding ridiculously unsexy.

“I want to, um, pleasure you, using my mouth,” she pointed, “down there.”

The expression on Peridot’s face was beyond description, after a brief moment of complete silence she opened her mouth as if she was trying to speak but all that came out was a loud wheeze. Amethyst had to bite her lip with the effort it was taking not to laugh, if she kept on cracking up like this neither of them would get anywhere tonight.

After a short and tense pause both of them spoke abruptly at the same time and then stopped. Peridot started again, speaking at a much higher volume than she intended to.

“Yes! I would – if you – if that is something you w-would enjoy – I – yes.”

“Alright then,” Amethyst grinned, sitting up and removing the rest of her clothes swiftly while Peridot sat in front of her and made some more weird noises. “But first we need to get this thing off you.” She added, tugging at the strap on Peridot’s shoulder.

“My appearance modifier?”

“Yeah,” She smiled. Peridot paused for a moment and then began pulling off her shoulder straps and dragging the top section of her jumpsuit down to her waist with some difficulty. Her newly uncovered breasts jostled with her movements and a dark purple blush appeared on the other gem’s face. Amethyst had always had a bit of a weakness for smaller breasts, and this pair was particularly perky and cute.

“Hey Peri, you know you have really cute – hold on a minute, are you naked under that thing?” Amethyst exclaimed, delighted.

“Yes. It is simply the most efficient uniform design, there is no logical use for the … smaller coverings which you were wearing underneath your primary layer of shirts.”

“Oh, I guess underwear is an Earth thing then, huh? Wait, does this mean everyone on Homeworld goes commando all the time?”

Peridot ignored her second question and blushed as she continued to struggle with her clothing. After a few moments the silence was broken again.

“I am going to require some assistance.”

Amethyst looked up, first at the other gem’s bare chest, then at her face, and then back down to her waist where she was holding the bunched up jumpsuit material.

“Okay, nerd.” She suppressed a giggle and reached over to pull at the cloth, but it wouldn’t budge any lower. “What the hell… this thing is so tight.” Whatever material it was felt elasticated and seemed to stick to her skin, even if they managed to get this past her hips and butt it would still be a pain to get off her legs. She yanked it harder, pulling it down a few inches further and dragging Peridot under her at the same time, both of them falling over and continuing to struggle.

“Can’t I just rip it off!?” Amethyst protested.

“I would rather you didn’t.”

“This is -”

“Oh!”

“Fuck!”

“Maybe if – ouch.”

“Why can’t you just generate a new one after?” Amethyst ducked quickly to avoid getting smacked in the face by Peridot’s foot as she tried to manoeuvre herself over in the seat.

“Alright just rip it!” Peridot exclaimed eventually, no longer seeing any alternatives.

“Yes! Finally!” Amethyst cheered, pushing the other gem down so she was lying on her back. “Here I go,” she held Peridot down with one hand on her stomach and used the other to tear the rest of the jumpsuit off her, with Amethyst’s strength it was easy and took only a few tugs. “Hah!” she exclaimed, flinging the shreds of cloth away, picking a now completely naked Peridot up by her midriff and dropping her back in her lap.

“Uhh, thanks, I guess.” She mumbled.

“Well, I tell you what. That’s certainly the first time I’ve had _that_ problem!”

They smiled at each other for a few seconds, before Amethyst let out a few small snickers that quickly descended into full blown uproarious laughter.

“Shhh!” Peridot quickly put her hands on either side of the other gem’s face, “Someone will hear you, and if they find us we’ll both be sitting here naked! What will we even say?!” She urged despite being in a fit of quiet giggles herself. This just made Amethyst laugh even harder. Tears had started to form at the corner of her eyes, the blush that had been present since they first started kissing earlier that night still burned on her cheeks. With the pale light shining in through the car windows and her soft lilac hair tumbling over her bare shoulders, Peridot suddenly thought she looked incredibly beautiful, and could hardly believe that someone this radiant would ever want to be with her like this.

 

Once they had both quieted down, Peridot wrapped her arms around Amethyst and pressed in as close as she could. A strange feeling was bubbling in her chest, and she nuzzled her face into Amethyst’s neck affectionately. Amethyst picked up her hand and kissed the back of it, turning it over and kissing the palm too. She then began to leave a trail of kisses down her arm at a leisurely pace, moving onto her neck and chest afterwards. They could both feel a subtle tension building in their bodies from the anticipation. 

“Are you ready?” Amethyst whispered. Peridot nodded and grabbed the other gem again for a messy and desperate kiss, which was cut short when Amethyst lifted her up and shuffled her around. 

Once they had found a position that was comfortable in the somewhat cramped back seat, Amethyst leaned down and planted a small kiss on the space between Peridot’s legs, provoking another surprised squeak. She gently stroked the skin there, raking her fingers through the other gem’s pubic hair and stroking tenderly over her slit. She would have liked to tease the other gem for longer, but both of them were way too worked up for that. With her heart thumping in her chest, she parted the folds of skin and then ran her fingers up and down the inside of them, now beginning to add some pressure to her movements. She noticed instantly that her fingers were already drenched. She used her other hand to lift Peridot’s legs and hook them over her shoulders, angling her hips into an easier position.

Amethyst began with slow licks upwards, and continued at a steady pace until the smaller gem’s breathing had mostly evened out before bringing her fingers back and using them to caress near where her tongue was working. Curiosity got the better of her after a while and she pushed one finger inside tentatively. Hearing Peridot’s breath catch pleasurably she pulled it out and went back in with two fingers, rubbing around where she estimated Peridot’s g-spot would be and beginning a gentle thrusting motion. As she continued working her fingers she slowly began to adjust the speed and pressure she was using, alternating between slow and fast thrusts and occasionally leaning in to pepper kisses and licks around Peridot’s clit, not wanting to stimulate it directly just yet since the other gem already seemed to be so hypersensitive.

The longer this went on the more of a mess Peridot became. She seemed to have no inhibitions left whatsoever and was moaning, panting and babbling loudly and without restraint. Her legs were shaking and her chest was flushed and heaving with every huff of breath, Amethyst could make out lines of sweat dripping down her face and body. Peridot had never experienced anything like this before, the intensity of the feeling combined with the sight of Amethyst kneeling between her legs was driving her out of her mind, and she had given up on trying to form coherent sentences a long time ago.

The sound of her moaning was having a powerful affect on Amethyst too, she couldn’t even remember the last time she had been this turned on, and she could feel the evidence of it beginning to slide down the inside of her thighs. When she heard Peridot’s voice change pitch and her pants become more short and harried she quickly changed tactics, removing her fingers completely and using both hands to hold Peridot’s hips down while she closed her mouth over the other gem’s clit and began to alternate between sucking and rubbing her tongue on it.

It didn’t take long before Peridot was gasping and burying her hands in Amethyst’s hair pulling at it desperately, arching her back and closing her eyes tightly as she climaxed. Amethyst drew back immediately, not wanting to over stimulate her to the point of discomfort, and began leaving a series of kisses on the damp insides of Peridot’s thighs instead while she calmed down and attempted to catch her breath.

 

“… _Oh my stars_.” She whispered, lying completely still and breathing heavily. Amethyst beamed.

“You’re damn right!” Her hair was stuck to her cheeks and she was attempting to push it back and wipe some of the fluids off her face, putting her fingers in her mouth to lick them clean, “I hope you liked that.”

Peridot flushed a deep green for the hundredth time that night, and then she seemed to remember something suddenly.

“W-would you like me to…?” she started, with a wobbly attempt at sitting upright that only lifted her a few inches off the blanket and ended in her falling back down.

“No need. To tell you the truth I’m so close already, this will only take a second,” Amethyst replied, climbing over the smaller gem so she was positioned between her thighs and leaning almost directly on top of her. She put one hand by Peridot’s shoulder and the other between her own legs and began to rub herself hastily.

Peridot was still flushed all over and taking deep shaky breaths. Her body was glistening with a layer of sweat, her hair was in a state of complete disarray with random chunks sticking out in every direction and her visor was crooked and had started slipping off her face. She pushed it shakily back into place and gazed at Amethyst, who had her eyebrows furrowed with concentration and was looking down at Peridot’s naked body. With a sudden surge of emotion, she grabbed Amethysts face and pulled her down for a heated kiss.

After a few short minutes Amethyst broke away and dropped down onto her elbow, burying her face in the other gem’s shoulder. This move positioned her neck right in front of Peridot’s face, which Peridot then enthusiastically covered in kisses as Amethyst panted and moaned into her shoulder, she could taste the saltiness of her sweat in her mouth. It didn’t take long before Amethyst’s breath hitched and she tensed up, climaxing with a muffled groan.

After taking a few moments to recover she sat up, pulling herself off Peridot and slumping against the car door opposite to where the green gem was unsteadily setting herself upright.

 

“Well, that was fun.”

“It most certainly was… an experience,” Peridot was trying to fix her hair despite her hands still shaking and it was not cooperating at all. They looked at each other and giggled.

“Come over here, ya dork.” Amethyst said warmly, lifting her arms for a hug. Peridot crawled over and nestled herself in her arms. They sat like that in comfortable silence for a long while, until both of them had cooled down and their breathing had returned to normal. “This is probably an awkward time to mention it but, I’ve been thinking lately and… there’s something I’d like to ask you too.” Amethyst murmured, running her hand gently up and down Peridot’s arm.

“Please proceed.”

“Um, I’m not sure how to put this, so I’ll just say it outright. Do you want to… be my girlfriend? Like, make this official?”

Her voice was quiet and unexpectedly shy. Peridot turned in her arms and looked at her, an expression of interest and mild confusion on her face.

“…What’s a girlfriend?”

Amethyst looked at her for a moment, and then burst out laughing.

**Author's Note:**

> "Can you use it in a sentence???"
> 
> Edit 20/02/16: Fixed a few typos
> 
> Edit 21/06/16: Slightly shorter sequel [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7262869) :)


End file.
